nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Special (Spring Break at Shark World) Scene: Ann, Kim, Sora and Kairi's Swim
Disney Heroes Special (Spring Break at Shark World) Scene: Ann, Kim, Sora and Kairi's Swim TV-PG About the Scene It takes place right after Training the 4 Mako Sharks, we find Ann Possible & her daughter Kim doing a Swimming Scene with Sora and Kairi at the indoor Crystal Pool at 'Shark World' Waterpark, and Kairi falls in love with Sora. The Scene (It begins where Ann Possible & her daughter Kim took Sora and Kairi to a Swimming Lagoon spot near the Indoor Crystal Pool in their bathing suits) Ann Possible: 'Wow' (Then she dove into the water and surfaced) Kairi: (Giggles) (She dove into the water also) Sora: 'Heads up' (He does a Cannonball move as he entered the water) (Then Kim dived in as she and Sora swim underwater as Ann & Kairi went underwater also) (A pair of Dolphins took them into the entrance of the Indoor Crystal Pool, then they swim to the surface) (Kim walked to a small water fountain and as Sora uses his fingers to push her light, she lands both her feet on the water) Sora: (They walked to a Water Cauldron) 'I wonder what this does?' (He puts his fingers in it, and the water makes a red ripple) (Kairi does the same and it turns into a violet ripple, then Ann puts her arm in it and it makes a rainbow ripple) Ann Possible: (She uses the Force to make a Water Bubble) 'Catch this' (Then she tosses it towards Kim) (Kim is about to catch it, but the Water Bubble bursts and it soaks her) Ann Possible: 'Sorry about that' Kairi: (Giggles) Ann Possible: 'I'll race ya to the Pool' Sora: 'Try and keep up' (Then they start to hop across) (Ann, Kim, Kairi and Sora jog on a glowing water path as they bond together, then Ann & Sora entered the large Pool with a splash) (Kim & Sora enter the large Pool as Ann surfaces, then as Sora sweep up to Kairi's Arms, she went underwater and surfaced up to her neck as Kim joined) Kairi: 'I want to show you something' (Ann, Kim, Sora and Kairi swim up to their shoulders with the glow-in-the-dark stars design above them, and they reached to a spot near the Waterfall design that leads to the outdoor Swimming Pool) Kairi: 'Now close your eyes, Sora.' (She & Sora closed their eyes as they put their hands together) (Then Ann & Kim use the Force to lift Sora and Kairi up in the air, then Sora kiss Kairi in the lips) Kairi: 'Wow' (Sora smiled) Kim Possible: 'She finally kissed Sora' (5 minutes later, Ann, Kim, Sora and Kairi swim to the Outdoor Pool and relax on a large rock) Ann Possible: 'We're glad that we're enjoying our Spring Break' Kairi: 'Oh, Sora. This is the best day of our Life' Sora: 'And I'm glad that you're my Lucky Charm' Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Sports